My guardian Angel
by HighwindKain
Summary: Pair: Golbez x Kain (Das pair braucht mehr Liebe!) Ne menge Fluff R&R please :) Reviews can be in English too just as info :') Story spielt während After Years


_Disclaimer: Final Fantasy IV gehört Square Enix_

_ Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld_

_ Allein die Idee und die Umsetzung gehören mir_

* * *

War das…mein Ende?

Mein Atem ging schwer, mein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Nur ein paar Meter vor mir, wartete das Monster, welches mich niedergestreckt hatte, darauf mir den Rest zu geben. Warum war ich auch so dumm gewesen und war allein noch einmal losgegangen…warum hatte ich niemandem Bescheid gegeben in welche Richtung ich ging? Warum hatte ich nicht ein Wort gesagt?

Ich stellte mir diese Fragen, doch wusste ich die Antwort genau. Ich konnte sie nicht ansehen, konnte die Vergebung die sie mir schenkten nicht ertragen. Konnte den Ausdruck in ihren Augen nicht ertragen, wenn sie mich ansahen…konnte den Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht ertragen, wenn er mich ansah.

Benutzt hatte ich ihn…ihm seine Unschuld geraubt. Das reine Licht, was in seinem Herzen erstrahlte, ich hatte es genommen und in die Dunkelheit gezerrt. Ich hatte ihn verdorben…hatte ihn zu Dingen gezwungen, die er nie gewollt hätte, hatte seine Vergebung nicht verdient.

Dennoch hat er sich mit mir zusammen getan, hat mir vergeben und hat mich um Rat gefragt, wenn er nicht weiter wusste. Hat sich bei mir ausgeweint, nachdem er sie töten musste. Sie bat ihn darum…er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt, doch obwohl er es nie zugeben würde, er hatte auch einmal Gefühle für sie gehabt.

Ich hörte die Kreatur vor mir schreien, in Pein und Furcht, doch brachte nicht die Kraft auf hin zu sehen. Meine Sicht war nur noch verschwommen, wahrnehmen tat ich schon nichts mehr. Hier würde ich mein Ende finden…verdient…

Doch dann, kurz bevor ich abdriftete, über den Abgrund sprang, spürte ich wie ich von zwei Händen sanft den Schultern gepackt wurde, zurückgezogen wurde. Von weit weg hörte ich wie jemand meinen Namen rief…oder kam mir das nur so vor. Ich spürte wie ich herumgedreht wurde, sodass ich auf dem Rücken lag und drehte meinen Kopf leicht zur Seite. Von irgendwoher blendete mich ein Licht, sodass ich nicht genau sehen konnte, wer mich sanft rüttelte, wer meinen Namen rief.

Ich sah nur blonde, lange Haare, welche zu einem Zopf gebunden über die Schulter der Person fielen. Sanfte, violette Augen, die mich besorgt ansahen…

Ein Engel…

Langsam streckte ich meine Hand aus und legte sie an die Wange von ihm. Ich merkte wie meine Lippen sich bewegten…ein Wort formten…

‚Engel'

Ich sah, wie sich Verwirrung in diesen wunderschönen, sanften, violetten Iriden breit machte. Meine Lieder sie wurden immer schwerer, bis sie letztendlich zufielen. Noch ein letztes Mal hörte ich ihn schreien, seine Stimme voller Angst, voller Sorge, bevor ich dann das Bewusstsein verlor.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

„Bitte lass das jetzt klappen.", hörte ich ihn leise flehen.

Mein Körper schmerzte, überall. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, fühlte mich wie gelähmt, nicht einmal fähig die Augen zu öffnen, vor Schmerzen und Erschöpfung. Dann fühlte ich wie zwei warme, sanfte Hände sich auf meine Brust legten. Die Berührung war vorsichtig, als wäre ich aus Glas und könnte zerbrechen. Am Anfang schmerzte sie ein wenig, doch die Pein, welche meinen Körper durchzog verschwand allmählich.

Ich hörte ihn atmen…ruhig…konzentriert. Sein Gesicht musste nahe sein, da ich seinen warmen Atem auf meinen Hals treffen spürte. Nach einiger Zeit fingen seine Hände an zu zittern, seine Atmung beschleunigte sich und als ich meine Augen öffnete, zwar nur einen Spalt, aber genug um ihn sehen zu können, sah ich wie er angestrengt über mir gebeugt war, sein Gesicht schweißnass.

Ich erkannte ihn…meinen blonden Engel, der mich gerettet hatte. Der mich gefunden hatte… Der mich zurückgezogen hatte…

Kain…

Als er bemerkte, dass ich meine Augen geöffnet hatte ließ er von mir ab, sah mich besorgt an.

„Golbez! Wie geht es dir! Kannst du mich hören? Wenn du mich hören kannst, dann gib mir irgendein Zeichen!", schrie er schon fast.

Ich hörte ihn, klar und deutlich. Hörte die Sorge in seine Stimme…sah sie in seinem Blick. Doch ich sah ihn nur schwach an. Hatte er mich wirklich gerettet? Hatte er mich bis ins Lager geschleppt und versucht nun meine Wunden zu heilen? Warum…

Er sah weg und seufzte.

„Verdammt! Ich muss Rosa holen, ich kann das einfach nicht!", fluchte er leise und wollte aufstehen, als ich ihm endlich sein Zeichen gab.

Mein Hand schnellte nach vorne, unter der Decke hervor, unter der sie gelegen hatte, und griff nach seinem Arm. Erschrocken sah er zu mir nahm meine Hand sanft in seine und sah mich an.

„Bitte bleib…", flüsterte ich schwach.

Ich erschrak darüber, wie schwach meine Stimme doch klang, doch wusste, dass es von meiner selbstmörderischen Aktion kam. Hätte er mich nicht gerettet, dann wäre ich schon längst tot…

Sanft drückte er meine Hand und drehte sich wieder komplett zu mir um. Besorgt sah er mich an und richtete seinen Blick dann nach unten, zu meiner Hand und seiner. Ich sah wie sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf seine Wangen schlich und er schnell weg sah.

„Ich bleibe hier…keine Sorge…", murmelte er leise.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen und sanft schloss ich meine Augen, aus Erschöpfung, und schlief ein.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Als ich erneut erwachte öffnete ich nicht sofort meine Augen. Immer noch war ich sehr erschöpft. Ich spürte, dass er meine Hand noch hielt und drückte seine leicht. Abwesend drückte er sanft zurück. Ob er sich immer noch Sorgen machte? Obwohl ich das alles nicht einmal verdient hatte… Immer noch fragte ich mich… Warum? Warum hatte er mich gesucht, warum sorgt er sich um mich, warum hat er mich gerettet?

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und sah, dass er nach zu denken schien. Er saß mit dem Rücken zu mir, den Blick nach unten gerichtet.

„Warum?", fragte ich leise und sah wie er kurz zusammen zuckte.

Dann richtete sich sein Blick zu mir und er seufzte.

„Hätte ich dich sterben lassen sollen? Du hättest wenigstens ein Wort sagen können, oder nicht? Weißt du eigentlich wie lange es gedauert hat, bis ich dich gefunden hatte? Wäre ich auch nur ein paar Momente später gekommen, dann wäre es schon zu spät gewesen! Weißt du eigentlich was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe?", belehrte er mich wütend.

Seine Stimme war gegen Ende leiser geworden und ich konnte Tränen in seinen Augen glitzern sehen. Er hatte sich wirklich um mich gesorgt? Nach all dem, was ich ihm angetan hatte? Er wandte seinen Blick ab und ich bemerkte, wie er sich durchs Gesicht wischte.

Langsam richtete ich mich auf und umarmte ihn sanft von hinten. Er sah wieder zu mir, unsere Blicke trafen sich. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet und er versuchte mich von sich weg zu drücken, mit der Begründung, dass ich liegen müsse, und ich noch nicht aufstehen dürfte. Doch ich drückte ihn nur sanft an mich und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Es tut mir leid…", flüsterte ich leise.

Er hörte auf sich gegen meine Umarmung zu wehren und eine Weile blieb es still. Er wusste genau, dass ich nicht nur diese dumme Aktion von vorhin meinte, sondern dass ich alles meinte, was ich ihm angetan habe.

Nach einer kurzen Weile merkte ich, wie der seinen Kopf leicht gegen meinen lehnte.

„Weißt du, dass du wirklich einen Schutzengel haben musst, ich meine wenn du jetzt schon wieder so fit bist, dass du dich aufrichten kannst. Und überhaupt die Tatsache, dass du diesen ganzen Mist überlebt hast.", flüsterte er leise.

Lächelnd drückte ich ihn noch ein wenig mehr an mich und legte mich dann mit ihm zusammen hin. Sofort drehte er seinen Kopf zu mir um und sah mich geschockt an. Sein Gesicht war knall rot. Er drehte sich komplett zu mir und versuchte mich von sich zu drücken, doch ich dachte gar nicht daran ihn los zu lassen.

„Natürlich habe ich einen Schutzengel. Einen Engel mit wunderschönen, langen, blonden Haare und sanften, violetten Augen, die mich meistens so ansehen, als würde er mir gleich seinen Speer durch die Brust rammen. Doch wenn ich ihm näher komme, dann werden sie immer ganz schüchtern und mein Engel wird rot, vor Verlegenheit.", erklärte ich leise und löste sein Zopfgummi, um durch seine Haare streichen zu können.

Während meiner Erklärung war sein Widerstand immer weniger geworden und sein Gesicht war mittlerweile purpurrot.

„Idiot…", murmelte er leise und sah nach unten.

Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen und ich schloss meine Augen. Sanft küsste ich ihn auf die Stirn und hörte ihn etwas grummeln, verstand aber nicht was. Ich spürte wie er sich ein wenig an mich drückte und atmete ruhig, bis ich langsam, mit meinem Engel in meinen Armen erneut in den Schlaf sank.


End file.
